Los apuestos masoquistas
by Amores
Summary: El pura sangre tiene encerrados a dos angeles en su habitacion. Zero insiste en no ser un masoquista mientras que Kaname adoro ser uno tanto asi, de querer repetir todo...una vez mas.  AU/OC/Mpreg!


**+Los apuestos masoquistas+**

Anime / Manga: Vampire Knight (Guilty)

Pareja: Kaname X Zero.

**Disclaimer:** _El anime y manga Vampire Knight (Guilty) le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino._

El pura sangre subía las escaleras lentamente. Abría la puerta de su habitación para encontrarse con el peliplateado en su uniforme de la clase nocturna pero dormido. Parecía un ángel y mucho mas con el bebe que tenia al lado. ¿Desde cuando merecía un vampiro tener a dos angeles encerrados en su habitación y en su corazón?  
Kuran Kaname le regalaba una sonrisa a la tierna imagen que tenia en frente. Se acerco un poco mas para encontrarse la sorpresa del bebe despierto y jugando con el cabello del durmiente.  
-Zarame deja a tu madre descansar –Le tomo y le cargo suavemente.  
El bebe le sonrió y se sostuvo con fuerza al pura sangre cuando este le tomo e hizo lugar sobre la cama para sentarse y recostar su espalda del cabecero.  
Kaname se soltó un poco la corbata y el pequeño comenzó a jugar con eso.  
-¿Te gusta el rojo? –Jugo quitándole la corbata.  
El bebe haciendo un puchero volvió a tomarla y a jalar de ella pero el padre seguía manteniéndola fuera del alcance.  
-Deja de hacerle eso, no le gusta -Comento una voz asoñada a su lado.  
-Solo es un juego –Acaricio el cabello del ya despierto Zero.  
-Me quede dormido otra vez…¿Porque no me despertaste?  
-Necesitabas descansar  
-¿Y el examen? –Se sentó al lado del otro.  
-Lo harás la próxima semana –Miro al bebe que quería volver donde su madre.  
Zero le regalo una tierna sonrisa pero lo dejo en su lugar.  
-Cada vez se parece mas a ti –Murmuro viendo el parecido entre padre e hijo.  
-Pero para mi mala suerte tiene tu carácter –Le alzó un poco para verlo a la cara.  
El pequeño castaño rio en gozo.  
-¿Que quieres decir con eso, he? –Recostó el peliplateado su cabeza del hombro del mayor.  
-¿Has visto como frunce el ceño cuando escucha algún sonido extraño?  
-Si –Sonrió Zero recordando que el también hace lo mismo.  
Kaname le tapo los ojos al bebe y poso sus labios sobre los del cazador.  
Era irónico, había formado una familia con el rival de su primer amor.  
Se separaron un poco e iniciaron otro beso. Al parecer habían pensado lo mismo al mismo tiempo. Trataban de mantener el control pero…  
-Hey ¿Que pasa? –Se separaron por segunda vez para ver que Zarame no estaba contento que le taparan los ojos.  
-Es bien celoso –Rio Kaname depositando un beso sobre la mejilla del peliplateado.  
-Igual a su padre -Se sonrojo.  
-¿Porque no le damos una hermana menor?  
-¿Acaso estas loco? No pienso pasar por eso otra vez.  
-La luna llena esta cerca  
-Kaname ni de broma. ¿Acaso no viste todo lo que sufrí? Tuve suerte que su nacimiento fuera exactamente en luna llena.  
-Ya sabré como convencerte.  
Zero se negaba profundamente. ¿Pasar por lo mismo? Aunque esta vez no había el problema de aceptar que estaba en estado y no tenia que aceptar sus sentimientos por Kuran.  
Pero aun quedaban los miles de síntomas, los meses de antojos, las noches llenas de patadas por dentro y mucho mas.  
Miro al bebe y aunque estaba orgulloso del resultado. No iba a pasar, eso lo había jurado en el parto.  
El peliplateado suspiro percatando que todo había pasado tan rápido. Ahora ya tenia una familia. No era muy normal pero era feliz así.  
Luego de un suspiro tuvo que reír al recordar un poco mas lo que había pasado.  
-¿De que te ríes?  
-Recordé tu rostro cuando te dije que estaba en estado. Tenia tanto miedo y me saliste con eso.  
-Oh –Rio también  
Esa mañana Kaien estaba tratando de abrir la puerta del baño y sacar a Zero que llevaba horas llorando rodeado de pruebas de embarazo.  
-¿Zero que pasa? Por dios estas preocupándonos! –Grito Yuuki  
-Me quiero morir!  
El chico sabia tener sus momentos suicidas así que el director no hizo mas que hacer camino para derrumbar la puerta pero...  
-Me quiero morir ya! –Salio hecho un mar de lagrimas.  
-¿Zero-kun no me digas que son positivas? –Estaba asombrada.  
-¿Estas encinta? ¿No es algo maravilloso? –El rubio abrazo al peliplateado.  
El chico caía de rodillas al suelo.  
-¿Pero quien es el padre? –Pregunto Yuuki sin mas ni mas a su padre adoptivo.  
-¿Zero quien es el padre de la criatura?  
-No habrá criatura, me voy a matar ahora mismo! –Trato de levantarse pero un mareo lo mando directo al suelo otra vez.  
No podía decir que el padre era Kuran. ¿Con que cara iba a ver a Yuuki? Aunque los pura sangre ahora eran como hermanos era obvio que ella seguía amándolo  
-¿Crees que no se hará responsable?  
-Por favor! Soy un hombre! ¿Quien diablos se hará responsable de esto?  
-Entonces con quien estuviste, no sabia quien eras en realidad?  
-El lo supo en la mañana siguiente –Suspiro profundo.  
-¿Y?  
-No nos volvimos a dirigir la palabra.  
Yuuki y Kaien abrieron los ojos como platos recordando como Zero se le escondía a Kaname.  
-¿Es de nii-san? –Grito Yuuki.  
-Callate! Ni siquiera lo mientes! –Comenzó a llorar otra vez  
-Ven acá –Le abrazo Kaien  
-Tienes que decírselo entonces –Sonrió la chica.  
-¿Como crees que haré algo así? –Se acurruco del rubio.  
-El estará feliz de saberlo!  
-No se lo diré…y ustedes no se lo dirán a nadie.  
Yuuki estaba en contra de lo que el chico había constatado pero después de todo el no sabia que Kaname había terminado con ella por el problema de los hijos. Este deseaba tener hijos ahora pero la menor se negó a tal cosa. Tiene toda una vida como pura sangre por delante y no iba a estar toda esa vida cuidando hijos.  
-Si quieres, se lo diré yo…Zero te juro que el se hará responsable y no tendras nada que preocuparte.  
-No se lo dirán a nadie por un demonio!  
-Basta Yuuki, no se lo diremos, lo harás tu mismo –Señaló a Zero  
-No puedo. –Estaba avergonzado  
-¿De que tienes miedo?  
-¿Como que de que? Voy a dar a luz algo! Eso no es normal…  
-Para ti lo sera  
-Convertirme en mujer solo fue parte de la maldición que dejo atrás la muerte de Ichiru…y mas el me quitaría al bebe después –Susurro lo ultimo.  
-¿Entonces si lo tendrás? –Se sentó Yuuki al lado suyo en el suelo.  
-Creo que si, no estoy seguro –Se limpio algunas lagrimas que le corrían por las mejillas.  
En la noche Kuran visitaba a Yuuki como era lo acostumbrado pero esta vez no alejaba su mirada de Zero. El chico tenia un aura diferente.  
-¿Kiryuu?  
-¿Que diablos quieres? –Apretó los puños.  
-Últimamente estas callado –Sonrió Kaname.  
Era verdad. Antes vivían peleando en cada cena por el hecho que el cazador no aceptaba que la chica fuera una pura sangre.  
-Eres un maldito descarado –Machuco entre dientes.  
Kaname dirigió su mirada al plato vació que tenia en frente. Kiryuu no había olvidado aquella noche y era natural que no la olvidara. No es algo muy común compartir una noche junto a tu rival quien se aprovecha de la maldición que convierte en mujer para pasar un buen rato.  
Yuuki suspiro al sentir la tensión en la habitación mientras traía la comida.  
-¿Zero? –Se sorprendieron todos al ver que el chico corría hacia las escaleras.  
-¿Que le pasa?  
-El tiene algo que contarte Kaname  
Zero devolvía lo poco que tenia en el estomago. Los síntomas del embarazo se le habían presentado demasiado pronto.  
Después de algunas horas Kuran decidio pasar por la habitación del cazador antes de marcharse.  
-¿Kiryuu? –Abrió la puerta encontrando a Zero sentado frente a la ventana.  
-Todo esto es tu culpa –Susurro  
-¿De que hablas? –Permaneció entre las sombras de la habitación  
-Todo –Le corrían lagrimas por los ojos.  
Kuran se preocupaba. Que había pasado con Zero para que llorara así frente a el. Camino lentamente hacia el y se sentó a su lado.  
La luz de la luna hacia del rostro de Zero una obra de arte perfecta …pero al a vez un muy triste.  
-¿Es sobre aquella noche?  
-Lo es –Miro a Kaname a los ojos  
¿De verdad tendría el valor de decirlo? ¿Le iba a decir que tenia dentro el fruto de una noche sin motivo alguno?  
-Estoy…  
-¿Quieres repetirla?  
-¿La que? –Se sorprendió  
-Aquella noche por supuesto –Le acaricio el cabello.  
Estaba jugando con el. De alguna u otra forma quería que esa burlona sonrisa del pura sangre desapareciera y sabia como.  
-Voy a tener un hijo tuyo!  
Kaname parpadeo varias veces antes de separar los labios para preguntar…  
-¿Que dijiste?  
-Voy a tener un hijo tuyo! –Grito esperando el rechazo.  
Yuuki abrió la puerta un poco para ver para su sorpresa su hermano abrazando a Zero.  
-Kiryuu! ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?  
-Esta mañana –Respondía confundido.  
-¿Porque no fuiste a avisarme? –Le miro a los ojos.  
-Porque tenia miedo.  
-Pues no tienes nada de que temer. Nada de que preocuparte –Tomo posesión de los pálidos labios del menor.  
-Yuuki, dejame ver! ¿Que paso? ¿Porque cierras la puerta? –Susurro Kaien.  
-Están en esos momentos de pareja así que es mejor que vayamos a dormir.  
-¿Entonces todo fue bien?  
-Les dije que nii-san estaría feliz. Zero es todo un masoquista, preocupandose en vano –Sonrió Yuuki.  
El vampiro pura sangre fue feliz mientras que los síntomas no se agravaron, mientras que los antojos no comenzaron y mientras no era tratado como un esclavo personal a manos de su pareja.  
Pero el tiempo paso y al parecer y a pesar de todo lo sufrido, la chica tuvo razón de los sentimientos de su hermano mayor.  
-De verdad si que estaba feliz –Dijo mientras veía al bebe que trataba de morderle.  
-¿Estabas? –Frunció Zero el ceño.  
-Ahora estoy mucho mas y seria doblemente feliz con una hermana para Zarame.  
-Kaname sigue insistiendo y no veras a Zarame graduarse.  
-Te vuelvo a repetir la pregunta! ¿No viste acaso todo lo que sufrí por el embarazo y quieres otro?  
-Yo también sufrí. No es nada fácil tenerte en estado. –Recordó por ejemplo todos los golpes que recibió cuando trataba de acariciarle el hinchado abdomen.  
-¿Entonces porque quieres una hermana para Zarame? Y no me digas que es para ampliar la familia porque los vampiros no son de tener muchos hijos.  
-Quizás porque soy masoquista -Respondió  
Zarame logro mascarle el dedo fuertemente a su padre y este solo sonrió en cambio.  
-Si que lo eres –Suspiro Zero.


End file.
